


Bound

by Thrsdynxt



Series: The Hermione Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Theo, dom!luna, scarf used as gag, sub!hermione, switch!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/Thrsdynxt
Summary: Luna spends hours binding Hermione to help her with a pesky Nargles infestation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN as part of my "Hermione Chronicles".

Hermione moaned around the scarf tied securely around her head. 

Ever the doting lover, Luna had spent the better portion of two hours cinching and smoothing and tying the long silk ropes, creating beautifully intricate patterns that bit wonderfully into Hermione’s skin. She’d been on edge for nearly as long, Luna taking breaks from her tying to check her work and to caress at Hermione’s delicate skin, causing her to shiver with desire and longing. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing, pressing the ropes around her in an all encompassing hug, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Delicate fingers wove through her mass of curls. “You’re doing so well, Hermione,” Luna cooed, the airy quality of her voice belying the clear focus she lent to her task.

The roar of the floo caused Hermione to stiffen in her binds, whimpering. Wide, anxious, brown eyes stared intently at the open bedroom door. Luna looped a finger through one of the knots climbing up her secured arms, tugging hard, centering Hermione before panic could set in. “Now, now, loveling,” Luna’s voice remained ethereal and unconcerned. “You know it’s only Theo.” 

Desired flared brightly in her chest and Hermione moaned. 

A sharp crack echoed through the room, and Hermione startled and squealed, pressing against her bonds even as her backside blossomed in pain that quickly dulled to a low throb. “None of that, Hermione.” A second crack rang through the air and Hermione bit back the groan that threatened to steal from her throat. “You want to be a good girl for Theo, don’t you?” Luna asked, cool hand massaging the warmed skin of her bottom, and Hermione nodded, frantic. “And good girls keep quiet for their Sir’s, do they not?” Again, Hermione nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tight against the embarrassed flush she could feel inching down her naked chest. She wanted this, needed it in fact, but that didn’t keep her from the feelings of shame that sometimes engulfed her from being so weak.

Shoes scuffed lightly on the soft carpet of the hall as Theo approached their shared bedroom. Luna shifted to kneel behind Hermione and she nearly whimpered at being being so exposed to the open bedroom door. Hermione felt her heart race, panting breaths increased in the anticipation.

Then Theo was there, filling the door frame with his tall, wiry form. Satisfaction suffused Hermione, filling her belly with warmth as she watched his rich brown eyes widen in surprise and blatant arousal, taking in her nude and kneeling form in the middle of the oversized bed. 

“Luna?” His voice was deeper than normal, and Hermione felt it wash over her like warm chocolate. 

From behind her, Hermione could feel Luna shift. “Isn’t she lovely, Theo?” Hermione felt a tug against the restraints crossing her chest and stomach, causing her to arch her back and thrust out her small breasts. “Our Hermione has been such a good girl for me while you’ve been gone.”

He licked his lips. “I can see that.” 

He draped his long peacoat over the wingback chair beside the door before stepping into the room. Hermione watched hungrily, body shaking, as he removed his tie and loosened the top three buttons of his crisp shirt with calm, deliberate motions. Slowly, so slowly, he approached the bed until he stood before Hermione, thighs pressed to the mattress. Dropping her eyes dutifully, Hermione held her breath as he reached out with an elegant hand to run his fingers along the black ropes that tied Hermione’s calf to her thigh, before his hand ventured further to brush between her legs.

Body taut with tension, Hermione loosed a shuttering breath, struggling to keep herself quiet at his gentle ministrations. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, breath ghosting over Hermione’s exposed flesh, and her flush deepened.

Leaning over her shoulder, chest brushing against the ropes, Hermione could hear as Theo thoroughly kissed Luna in greeting. He remained, shirt brushing against her straining nipples, even as his questing fingers caressed her from hip to ribs. “I’m certainly not complaining,” he said, voice vibrating in Hermione’s chest before he pulled back to meet her eyes. “But to what do I owe the pleasure?”

His eyes left her to focus instead on Luna and Hermione felt bereft. A low whine slipped past her throat. Instantly, she was fixed in Theo’s stern glare and a restraining hand was wrapped around her throat, not squeezing, but grounding her just the same. 

“Luna?” Theo’s voice took on a sharper edge. “Why is Hermione bound wonderfully?”

Behind her, Luna hummed. Hermione wondered briefly if she would punish Theo for speaking her her so forcefully. Always, Luna took command in all their scenes no matter which role Theo chose to play, but her reassuring tone never wavered even as she began another series of knots that criss crossed Hermione’s wide hips.

“Our sweet Hermione here seems to have come down with an infestation of Nargles.” Hermione shivered as a length of rope was dragged, slowly, languidly up from between her legs. “She requested our assistance in removing them.”

Theo watched, intensely focused, as the end of the rope finally slithered behind Hermione’s hip, and growled.

“Well,” he said, fingers continuing to drag and slide over ropes and along ribs and legs and breasts. “We can certainly help her with that.” He used a knuckle to tilt her chin up gently, intense gaze causing Hermione to clench and moan. She jerked, teeth clenching around her gag, and Theo smirked when Luna landed another rough smack against her bottom.

“Quiet, Hermione,” Luna mused. Another tug on her bonds. “Unless, of course, you want Theo to take you over his knee?”

Theo’s eyes lit with delight as Hermione groaned again. 

A devilish smirk played across his full lips. “Yes? You like that, Hermione? Want me to pinken that beautiful arse of yours? Spank those Nargles right out of you?”

Hermione moaned, nodding, and strained, attempting to press herself against him. He chuckled darkly.

“Soon, mon chaton,” he murmured, beginning to press breathy kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to my very brief internet search, "mon chaton" means "my kitten" in French. I have no idea if it's used properly or not.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm emani-writes on tumblr!](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
